surroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Young Zombie (Film)
Part 1 North Koron, Bajan city East Woods Hill Home 267# 6:52 P.M. Nathan and Cielia were enjoying their fine, fancy dinner together a few days before their marriage. Nathan a fine soon to be husband of Cielia. He was a tall caucasian man with black hair and pure natural black eyes. He had a kind heart and would do anything to have Cielia marry him. Ceilia the daughter of Kate and Brian. Ceilia is also a caucasian women with orange blonde hair and red eyes. She also has a sweet heart and cares about Nathan very much. Even if she was born with a demonic curse, "Want some more steak?" Nathan asked looking into her love filled eyes. "Yes my Love." She replied sweetly, He than took his knife and and fork. And cut a medium portion of meat and set it on her plate. She then took some mashed potatoes with one finger and playfully put some on his nose. A childish action she giggled sweetly. He laughed as well and put some on her cheek. After their messy food fun. They cleaned up and laid in bed together. She kissed his cheek. "You're amazing." He kissed back looking into her eyes and asked. "Will you marry me? She then looked at him unsure.To say yes or no. "Probably not.....I'm sorry." '' He looked at her shocked then angry "''I did everything to support you even got you pregnant." ''He tried to remain calm. She stood up with him worried that he might leave her. "Don't leave me!" She cried He looked at her carefully his hands into fists. "''Oh I'm leaving you." His voice in a serious noncave in his voice. She grabbed his arms and didn't let go. He pulled his arms away. "No we are done for Good. I will find someone else." ''He smacked her aside. And was about to open the door. She looked at him. Blood-red tears along with anger. She slashed her sharp obsidian-sharp nails at his face. Blood came out. "''Ah! Ugh! I've had enough of this!" '' He shouted in pain and punched her jaw. Then left slamming the door shut behind him. Cielia laid there crying in the corner crying in pain. She took the pictures of them off the walls and in intense rage threw them on the ground breaking them. She then let out a terrifying scream. "''Why does this have to happen? Mother......Father. Help me." ''She looked into the picture of her parents on their wedding day. She then decided to give them a call. She took her old phone and decided to give them a call. Still worried and started dial her mothers number. "''Hello? Mother? I need you." '' She spoke with a sad voice. Her mother Kate answered the phone. "''Ceilia? What is it dear?" '' She asked worried ''"He left me.." ''She cried "''It didn't work out didn't it?" ''Her mother replied with a worried expression. "''I know." She whined then looked out the clock tower of the blue night sky. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her lower region. She clenched her teeth in pain. More blood tears feels from her face. Her fists embraced in pain. "Mother....I might have to go I feel pain in my...." Her body shook "Alright dear please be careful....I've been in that pain before." '' Her mother then hung up the phone. "''Oh! Why now!' ''She whined She quickly proceeded toward her queen sized bed. And laid down on her back. The pain got worse every time she moved a muscle. Her back ached with pain. New life was about to come. After taking a few deep breaths. She took a knife and ripped through her dress and panties.The worse part was about to come. Her face has a worried expression. "''Dear ,god......no" She spoke to herself fearing the worst. Then let out a sudden burst of scream of pain that would startle the whole town. She opened her eyes slightly. "That...that was like a nightmare." Sighing in reliaf that it was over. Her eyes noticed that her bed had a large pool of blood all over her staining the sheets red soaking them like a wet towel. Crying was heard her ears picked it up she turned her head and lying right next to her was a small infant also covered in blood. The clock towers numbers changed 12:00 AM it read. "Shh...you're alright...little one...little Cathy." '' Taking a knife she cut the feeding tube. She clentched her teeth in a little bit of pain as it slowly eased away. Then walked to the sink turned on the water looking at her the infants chest she noticed a small strange symbol. "''What!" She gasped and had a flashback that played straight from memory. FLASHBACK Young Celia was seen looking at her dead father with the same symbol on his head at the funeral coffin. She saw the symbol carved on a tree stump. One night she saw the symbol one night glowing on her bedroom wall after her mother had put her to bed and kissed her Good night. It have her unimaginable, horrifying night terrors every time she saw it. One night Terror rang to her mind. Young Celia was in an elevator ''"The demons are upon us." '' A man joked then walked into a bar(Originally this story was owned by ben14delas his old company back in 2015 called Northern Theatre that went under now it belongs to Surround productions.)